Act out girl! 2 : The halloween party
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Sorry for the confusion at chapter 3! I fixed it now! Pls read and review...
1. Not the end

**Ch. 1**

Early morning and Ryoma was walking with his sempai…

"Echizen" Momo said

"Hm?"

"Who are you going to ask out this upcoming Halloween party?"

"No one…"

"Oh come on, I know you have someone in mind…"

Ryoma looks up and a bubble appeared, inside the bubble was Ponta, Karupin and him sleeping. Ryoma's bubble popped. Ryoma looks back "Nope. None." Momo sweat dropped.

-School-

They both arrived at the courts and went to the clubroom. All the regulars were there.

"Saa, you better hurry and get dressed on your jerseys." Fuji said

"Hai!" the both said

"Hurry! You got 5 minutes left!" Tezuka said looking at his watch

"Ochibi nya! Play a match against me!" Eiji said happily as he glomped on Ryoma.

Ryoma wiggles out of his glomp and went to his locker. As he opens his locker there was a mountain of flowers and letters inside it "Uh-oh"

The flowers and letters fall on him. (Oh and he can't be seen since he was buried alive.)

"Ah! Ochibi!" Eiji runs to the mountain of letters and starts digging Ryoma out.

"What are those?" Momo asked

Fuji picks up a letter and reads it "They are letters to ask Echizen out this upcoming Halloween party." Momo picks another one, it was for Rinko (Note: Only the regulars know Ryoma and Rinko are one) "Rinko too" Momo said "Why was it sent to Echizen?" Taka asked "It says here 'Ryoma, please tell your cousin, Rinko, that I want to go out with her.'"

Eiji finished digging out Ryoma. Ryoma gasps for air.

"3 minutes" Tezuka looks at his watch

"Tch…"

--

Lol, I planned to continue the story for the Halloween party. And I like it since I came up of a lot of ideas for this story. Please read and review!


	2. Darn it Buchou!

**Ch. 2**

"Echizen 10 laps!" Tezuka said as the boy enters the courts.

Ryoma twitched, it wasn't his fault he was late. He tugged his cap and starts doing his laps.

"Today we'll be having a practice match." Inui announces

After Ryoma's laps Inui says who'll be against whom.

"First match will be Tezuka vs. Fuji, next is Momo vs. Kaido, then after that is Taka-san's and Echizen's, and last is the golden pair." Inui reads his notes

--

The matches were done and the results were clear.

Tezuka won on his and Fuji's match in about 7-6

Momo won on his and Kaido's match in about 6-4

Ryoma won on his and Taka's match in about 6-3, and broke his wrist as he tried to return Taka's hadokyuu and went to the nurse's office leaving a regretful Taka.

While Oishi won his and Eiji's match.

After their match Ryoma came back with a bandage neatly wrapped around his right wrist. (That's where the force was given the most…)

"Daizhobu desu ka?" Oishi asked worriedly

"Hai…" Ryoma tugs his cap.

"Ah!!! Ryoma-sama!!!" Tomoka appears out of nowhere "Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno appears behind Tomoka.

Ryoma just looks at them clueless as ever. Tomoka suddenly starts pushing Sakuno towards Ryoma "Sakuno! Sakuno! Go on and ask him!"

"T-Tomo-chan" she then faces Ryoma "R-Ryoma-kun… ano…" she notices Ryoma's bandaged wrist "Daizshobu desu ka?" Ryoma looks at his wrist "Ah…"

Tezuka calls the regulars' attention… and Ryoma went off… meanwhile behind the bushes were Eiji and Momo… they were watching Ryoma and Sakuno… that is until Tezuka called there attention which ruined the 'moment'.

"Darn it nya! Tezuka-buchou can be so wrong timing sometimes!!!" Eiji whined

"He should really give the both a chance to talk… buchou has no romance at all…" Momo shakes his head with a sigh while Eiji nod in agreement, not noticing that their Buchou was at their back, his glasses were gleaming. Dark aura suddenly surrounds him.

"Oi Eiji-sempai…" Momo looks at Eiji

"Eh?" Eiji looks back

"Can you feel that?" Momo asked

"Feel what?" Eiji asked a bit nervous

"Can you feel that dark aura?" Momo gulped

"Aura?" Eiji looks back and the gulped harder than Momo "M-Momo…"

"You don't need to tell me… Buchou is behind us…. Isn't he?" Momo said not even looking back

"How did you know?"

"I have a mirror with me…" Momo said looking at a mirror while sobbing

"EIJI! MOMO! 100 LAPS NOW!"

"HAI!!!" They said while crying and running.

--

Sorry if I wasn't able to write for a long time… my next story that I'll write is Horror of camping and after that is prank gone too far!!! Please read and review! Tnx!


	3. Chatting ends up into laps

**Chapter 3**

After Eiji's and Momo's laps, Coach Ryuuzaki says the announcement "Ok everyone! Pay attention!" All of them silenced "We've been asked to help for the preparations to the Halloween party at the gym." They then starts talking to each other as they were reminded of the party.

"Ne Fujiko! Who are you going with?" Eiji asked

"Saa ne…" Fuji shrugs, Fuji turns to Ryoma "What about you Echizen?" Ryoma tugs his cap "I'm not going out with anyone…" Momo gives Ryoma a look "Ehh, are you sure? Maybe you would want to go out with that Yoshi guy!" Ryoma gave Momo a glare "Don't even think about him… and besides his a guy…"

"What about you Taka-san??" Eiji bounces towards Taka-san "I don't think anyone would want to go out with me…" Taka said with a nervous laugh. Eiji then looks at Momo "How about you Momo nya?" Momo smirks "There are so many girls in my class that wants to ask me out…" Ryoma then murmurs "A complete lie…" Momo heard that and gave Ryoma a noogie "What was that?!" "I bet those girls are complete idiots to go out with a baka like you…" Kaido said Momo glares at him and lets go of Ryoma and approaches Kaido "What was that mamushi?!" "You just heard me!" Kaido yells back and they start arguing.

Eiji then goes to Inui "What about you Inui?" Inui looks up from his notebook "I'm not planning to go out with anyone…" Ryoma smirks "Maybe it's because Inui-sempai is being rejected by girls in his class…" Eiji turns to Ryoma "REALLY?!" He turns back to Inui "I feel bad for you Inui…" Inui immediately look back at his notebook with a flush face while writing very fast "I-it's illogical…"

Eiji turns to Oishi "What about you Oishi nya?" Oishi shook his head " I really don't want to go out with anyone…" Ryoma blinks and looks at Eiji "Eiji-sempai. What about you?" Eiji blinks "Well nya, I don't have any either…"he said while sulking. Inui then spoke "I wonder if Tezuka has any…" Everyone turns to Tezuka who really didn't know what they're talking about and has no clue they were looking at him.

"Maybe the girls were too afraid to ask buchou out…" Momo said while the others nodded "Yap, it's probably because of his poker face! Nya!" Eiji said "What about 'his poker face?" Tezuka suddenly appeared behind Eiji who sweat dropped. Eiji immediately looks at Tezuka "We weren't talking about you! We weren't also talking about no one wanting to go out with you because of your scary face~" Momo immediately covers Eiji's mouth "Ehehe, why don't we umm… forget everything" Tezuka spoke "Everyone! 30 laps!"

-While doing their laps-

"You know what's weird…" Inui asked. They all look at him "What?" Inui starts writing "Tezuka only gave us 30 laps…" Eiji blinked "So, nya?" Inui looks up "Instead of giving us 100 laps like he usually does when we insult him he only gave us 30 laps right now, which only means one thing…" Fuji chuckles and his eyes open "What we just said was true…" Ryoma smirks while the others laughed….

--

It's been so long and I just wrote a short chapter, I'm very sorry. It's just I'm out of ideas!!! Pls review! And maybe I'll make it longer next time… just maybe…


End file.
